guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skale and Magic Compass
Trivia Well, okay. So I make my first contribution to the wiki. And the next day it's removed. Wow. So am I the fool? (Guess I'll think really really hard before I attempt another contribution!) Now, perhaps, being a newb at said wiki contributions, I should have realized that "Trivia" is a sacred category and needs vetting through some mystical process heretofore undescribed. Regardless, I now realize that others had the same OMG! moment as me regarding the name of this quest and the classic cartoon "What's Opera, Doc?" Next time I will be wiser and check the edit history first and forget making a change when other, smarter people than I had tried it and had it unceremoniously rejected as well. Here's the thing. I've pushed a bunch of characters through NF and done this quest numerous times. Every single time something in my head said "this references something, I just know it does!" Finally, just the other day, I happened upon "What's Opera, Doc?" and it burst upon me: "Skale and Magic Compass" references Elmer Fudd's "Spear and Magic Helmet" from the cartoon. As I said, an OMG moment. Now, if you are not a Merrie Melodies fan or have not seen this classic, you may not realize why I and others make this claim. It's not just the word "Magic" ... it's the cadence. (You can sing it just like Elmer does.) Given all the pop culture references in Guild Wars, there's no doubt someone there appreciates and gives a nod to one of the finest cartoons ever made. And finally, o yeah, the reason I went straight for the main page (and thus causing myself this disappointment and aggravation) ... back when I first encountered this quest and the little internal pings were going off, what did I do? Well, I checked the wiki for trivia, of course. But it failed to inform then and it continues to fail to inform now ... (I can but hope I did the right thing regarding this discussion page.) — ZeeWabbit 17:35, 13 Feb 2009 (EST) :I always thought of the cartoon when I did this quest too. 00:44, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Some of our editors get very upset when they see trivia they disagree with, and so they can come across as rather rude when reverting it. New uesrs aren't expected to check the history before adding trivia, so you didn't do anything wrong. The only thing I will say in defense of the revert, though, is that we've had to deal with some pretty dumb trivia before (example: "This skill has the same name as one of the lines from some song Nine Inch Nails did!!!" or such), so sometimes it's a knee-jerk reaction to anything that seems "questionable". (T/ ) 00:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::When I did this quest, I thought of the map and compass from some Zelda games. Is it a reference to that, too? I'd argue that one needs to have strong enough links that the similarities can't be explained by pure randomness in order to say it's a probable reference. Are there any links beyond the name of the quest? Quizzical 01:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::"S___ and Magic ____", even with the same cadence, IMO feels like a weak connection, personally. There are plenty of things that reminds lots of people of 300 without necessarily being references to it. Hopefully, if it is actually a reference to Spear and Magic Helmet, additional connections/references can be discovered to strengthen the claim. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:12, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::In this case, even if it the quest name were "Spear and Magic Helmet", I'd be skeptical on the reference without any other links. Google turns up about 1/3 as many hits for "Sword and Magic Helmet" as for "Spear and Magic Helmet", for example, so this isn't that much more plausible than claiming it's a reference to a sword and magic helmet from something or other. Quizzical 01:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well I asked Emily Diehl about this over on officiwiki (I did it as an IP since Regina is a lesbian), so with luck we'll know definitively one way or the other soon. 20:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC)